


Learning to Be Omega

by fabledexile



Series: Alpha Omega Alpha [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mental Coercion, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has always known something was missing. His cousin Justin knows exactly what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC pairing, in my own world. Just wanted to write something.
> 
> Chapter 1

Adam swore he was straight; he loved Samantha...

Ever since he could remember there had always been this need in him... He’d been so excited to go to college, excited to finally live outside the rules of his parents. He’d met Samantha freshmen year orientation, and they fucked liked it was going out of style. They’d been together ever since. He was happy...

But during Christmas break, freshman year, back at home, he’d gotten super depressed. Something was missing, god, if he could only figure out what it was. Adam's cousin, Justin, had come home from his last year of college, taken one look at Adam, getting drunker and drunker every day, and decided to take care of things.

The day after Christmas everyone went to the mall. Justin stayed home and took a very hung-over Adam and threw him in a cold shower, holding him there as the water woke him up. Adam was no match for Justin’s strength or reach as he clawed at his cousin to let him go.

Finally Justin pulled him out, and dripping wet dragged him back to Adam’s room, locking the door behind him. He threw Adam wet and naked on the bed and without waiting for Adam to get his bearings he fished out his cock from his boxers and fed it to the boy.

“Suck it!”

Adam tried to push him away, and grazed his teeth along the cock in his mouth, screaming for Justin to let him go. Justin pulled out and slapped him hard before wrapping his fingers back in Adam’s hair and feeding him his cock again.

“SUCK IT!”

Adam’s cheek stung from the force of the slap and he immediately clamped his lips around the cock getting bigger in his mouth. And it felt….right. He started to suck and lick, loving the sensation of Justin getting harder and harder, knowing he was responsible for it. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of the cock and fondled Justin’s balls with the other. Justin moaned and a spurt of precum settled on Adam’s tongue. Adam’s world exploded; he fell back shaking as pleasure slammed through his body. Justin put a hard hand on Adam’s chest, keeping him pushed into the mattress as orgasm after orgasm rolled through the smaller boy.

Adam grabbed Justin’s arm and held on for dear life, a small part of him absurdly grateful for the contact. He was sure the alternative was for his entire body to shatter into a million pieces and blow away. 

An eternity later the pleasure faded and the shaking stopped. There was a single breathless moment of peace and then emptiness hit him. Justin saw the color drain from Adam’s face and barely got the trashcan in place as Adam rolled over and voided his stomach.

He was shaking again, but this was awful, like a junkie needing a fix. A sheen of sweat popped out all across his still wet body as he wretched over and over again until there was nothing left inside him.

He fell back exhausted only to wrap himself desperately around his stomach and continue to shake. He didn’t even realize when Justin left him and returned with a cool wet cloth. Slowly, and carefully Justin wiped the sweat and water from Adam’s body.

Adam opened his eyes and his vision was filled with Justin. Justin…who he’d known since he was born. Justin…his cousin, best friend, and sometimes worst enemy. Justin…the player, the jock, the All American. Sitting next to him, taking care of him, as if it was nothing. As if he hadn’t just made Adam start to suck him off. As if his cock wasn’t still half hard in his boxers.

Adam tried to get his mouth to form words. Justin barely stopped in his work as he passed Adam a glass of chocolate milk. Adam drank it gratefully as it soothed his throat and cleared his mouth. He tried again.

“What was that?”

Justin tried to joke about it. “That was an orgasm idiot, lots of orgasms actually. Samantha must not be doing it right if you don’t know that.”

Adam looked down at himself, there was no sperm anywhere on the bed or on himself. He’d orgasmed but he hadn’t ejaculated.

“I didn’t cum.”

Justin was silent for a moment, still wiping Adam down.

“Not like that, no.”

Justin didn’t elaborate and Adam still felt to weak to push it. Instead he closed his eyes and let his cousin finish wiping him off. 

****  
When he woke up Justin was gone, the trashcan was clean, and a glass of water and two painkillers were on the side table. The sound of the front door slamming shut and the voices of a dozen people talking finally made him move.

He showered quickly and five minutes later was downstairs getting good-naturedly ribbed for just now “joining the party.”

He took it well; joking that he was on vacation so could do what he wanted. But he helped bring things inside and didn’t complain when he was ordered to help with the making of a large salad.

Justin came into the kitchen while they were setting up for dinner. The only ones exempt from the task were the littlest cousins and the oldest grandparents, who were sitting in the living room watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Justin grabbed a beer from the fridge and tried to escape but Adam’s mother handed Justin a set of plates and ordered him to get the table ready.

“Adam, if you’re done with the salad, why don’t you help him?”

Adam looked at the large salad; there was really no excuse he could make that it wasn’t done. He grabbed the silverware she was holding out to him and followed Justin out. They didn’t talk as they moved around the table. Though Adam was desperately trying to figure out the words that might somehow encompass all his questions. 

“Justin.”

Justin looked up at him then back towards the kitchen where half the family were working. Then over at the living room where the other half were.

“Yes?”

Adam had followed his gaze, and knew he wouldn’t be able to say anything. Justin gave him his trademark smirk. It fell as something in Adam’s face made him pause.

“Tonight.”

Adam nodded and they finished setting the table, an island of silence in a house full of noise and celebration.

\--  
Dinner was noisy and wonderful, as holiday dinners should be. The youngest cousins were eager to finish and go play with the toys Santa had brought them, and the adults were more then happy to let them go if it meant a little bit of peace at the table. The middle cousins piled into the living room to watch a movie. Justin stood, clearing his plate and silverware, and bringing it to the kitchen sink. He went to the fridge and grabbed a six-pack of beers. From his seat at the table Adam watched as Justin looked up at him from the refrigerator holding up the beer and jerking his head towards the basement door before heading down to his room. Adam practically leapt from the table to follow his cousin…and if he got a couple of odd looks from the adults…well….he was a little busy to notice.

He dropped his dishes in the sink, his hands starting to shake. His entire body was starting to feel a little wobbly, fear and excitement, sent adrenaline shooting through him. He stumbled down the basement stairs and to the room Justin stayed in when he was here.

It wasn’t large, as rooms went, but it was quiet and dark, things Justin heartily approved of in a house currently holding almost 20 people. Every once in a while the sounds of laughing would filter through the ceiling, but other then that, the room was practically soundproof. No one liked it but him,- no windows, concrete floors, always a little stuffy and musty, no one begrudged him the space, even if everyone else was shacking up three or four to a room.

No little cousins came down to bother him in the morning, and the older cousins weren’t stupid enough to bother him before noon.

The door was ajar when Adam walked in. Justin was lounging on the bed already in his pajama sweats drinking a beer and watching sports highlights on the tv.

Justin didn’t look at him. “Lock the door.”

Adam’s vision went a little blurry as another burst of adrenaline shot through him. But he closed and locked the door. Justin kept his eyes firmly on the tv as he held out a beer for Adam. Adam took it, and sat next to his cousin on the bed.

And suddenly it wasn’t so weird. They’d done this thousands of times before. Drinking beers, watching a game, it felt so insanely normal as they started to bicker back and forth about their favorite teams, favorite players and the odds of beating the leading teams.

They’d already had two beers each and where just watching a game, not saying anything. Adam was ever so slightly buzzed and happy not to be moving. Then without thinking Justin adjusted himself in his pants and Adam’s eyes couldn’t leave his cousin’s bulge.

His breath caught in his throat as his stomach tightened and warmth flowed through his body. The buzz evaporated in the clarity of sobriety. Justin looked over at him and realized what he’d done. He shifted to a more seated position, and Adam’s eyes remained firmly fixed on his crotch. 

“Adam.”

No response.

“Adam.”

Adam was clenching the sheets of the bed, his breath catching ever so slightly, his pupils blown and wide, and his stomach tied into a knot- his eyes never leaving his cousin’s outline.

Firm hands gripped his chin and gently pulled his head up. Justin let go of him when Adam was finally looking at him. Adam flew off the bed, and he started pacing as the words spilled out of him, unstoppable.

“What is happening to me? Why did it happen? How did you know what to do? Why can’t I stop it? Why-”

He stopped, as he came right up against Justin’s large and solid bulk. Justin had slid off the bed and interposed himself between Adam and the limited amount of pace-able floor space.

Justin’s voice was calm and quiet, “Sit down, shut up.”

Adam didn’t even think about it, he sat down on the bed again- pushing himself into the corner as far as he could from Justin. Now it was Justin’s turn to pace.

“Did you ever feel like something was missing? Like there was something you were suppose to do, or something you really needed, but it was just out of reach?”

Adam stared at him. He’d felt like that since he was thirteen and hit puberty. Like there was an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. 

Justin nodded like he could read Adam’s thoughts, “You rush any faternities?”

Adam blinked at the sudden change in topics. He nodded. He’d rushed one of the fraternities that a lot of other guys on the gymnastics team were in. He’d find out sometime during this winter break if he’d gotten in, and he’d move to the frat-house next semester if he did.

Justin nodded back and kept pacing. “Me too.”

Adam realized then that despite Justin’s rather calm demeanor he was nervous. Everyone in the family knew Justin had been a member of Alpha Omega Alpha since freshman year. 

Justin continued, “As part of AOA’s rush week all the pledges had to take part in one of the Psych School’s experiments…getting hooked up to a bunch of machines and asked a bunch of questions. I didn’t think anything of it, they were simple questions…‘what if/what would you do/finish the sentence’, that kind of thing.  
Two weeks later six of us get called in by the president of AOA. We’re in, almost, we’ve got to answer a couple more questions and do one last task.”

Justin stopped talking then, and paced for a couple moments, apparently lost in thought. He stopped at the farthest corner from Adam and turned back towards him. He fingered his necklace, twisting the anchor charm around and around.

“They took us one by one into a small office in the upper floors of the frathouse and they laid it out for us…. there are two different types of people in the world…alphas and omegas. Alphas are nothing special, normal….but omegas are different. They need something extra to make them truly whole.”

He looked up Adam then, finally meeting his eyes. 

“Are you saying…”

“You’re omega.”

Adam got defensive then, unwilling to believe he was anything but home-grown NORMAL. 

“And you think I need something extra to make me whole? Yeah? And what would that be exactly?”

He knew, god, deep down he knew, but he was angry enough to want to see Justin squirm a little. Make him say it. 

Justin disappointed him then, all of his fidgeting motions stopping. He looked into his cousins eyes and without pity, without laughter, without any inflection at all he said, 

“Cock.”

Adam threw the pillow at him and bolted from the bed.

“I’M NOT GAY!”

Justin caught the pillow as if it was an after thought and didn’t give ground as his cousin moved towards him.

“I never said you were.”

“I LOVE Samantha.”

“I know.”

Adam was pushing him now, Justin went with the motion till he was up against the wall. He let his cousin rail at him until Adam went to hit him. Justin grabbed his arm and spun him around, throwing Adam back onto the bed, his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

“Calm down right now.”

Adam stopped fighting, barely breathed. It wasn’t so much the knowledge that Justin could break his arm from here. It was more that Justin’s groin was pressed up against his ass as he kept Adam down.

Adam bucked into Justin’s bulge without realizing what he was doing and Justin immediately released him. He fled back to the corner of the room and stood there as Adam turned back to him.

Adam felt hurt and nauseous. Not even his cousin would look at him now that he was this weird sexual deviant. 

Justin saw it and cursed himself, this wasn’t how it was suppose to happen. He moved back towards Adam and the smaller boy flinched, stopping Justin in his tracks. 

“Don’t touch me!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? YOU’RE sorry? Fuck you Justin. You can barely look at me now that I’m some sort of faggot.”

Adam didn’t even see Justin move, but he felt the slap as it burned across his face. The look on Justin’s face was pure fury.

“Don’t you EVER use that word in my presence again.”

There was shocked silence after that- from both of them. The fury drained from Justin’s eyes and all of a sudden he just looked tired. He plopped back down onto the bed next to Adam, his eyes on the tv despite having no idea what he was watching. He grabbed the remaining warm beers and popped their tops off, holding one out to Adam without looking.

Adam took it, resettling himself as nonchalantly as possible to watch the screen. They were quiet as they drank and pretended to watch. Five minutes, ten minutes, then Adam had to know, “What happened next?”

Justin took a swig of his beer.

“They told us how the frat was made up of normal alphas and these special omegas and how it was an alpha’s job to protect the omegas, give them what they needed. The psych test was set up to weed out the ones who wouldn’t get it, or didn’t want to get it. To this day I don’t even really know what they were looking for and what they found. But at the end of it, they found us.”

Adam thought about that for a moment. Justin could be a real douchebag. WAS a real douchebag 90% of the time. He was good looking, and built and he went through girls like they were a bag of pick-and-mix and he was looking for his favorite flavor.

But under all that, Adam had never doubted that he was a good guy, one of the good ones. Adam had always assumed it was getting away from home that had mellowed Justin out a little, made the douchebag in him come out a little less often. Now he wondered if it wasn’t something else.

“We were told we’d be paired with an omega, either one already in the house, or- I later found out- three of the other boys who passed rush week were omega. We’d be their fix when they needed it. Make sure that the need didn’t get to strong or overwhelming, make sure they were taken care of. Not that they were weak, or less then us. Hell the defensive lineman for the varsity team was an omega, and he could benchpress the entire cheerleading squad. It’s like a sugar imbalance. When you’re a diabetic, you need insulin, when you’re an omega, you need cock.  
Most omegas figure it out pretty early, right around puberty. If they weren’t out-in-out gay, then they’d be on the down low. Getting cock where they could. It’s easier on the coasts though. More recognized.”

He was silent after that, giving Adam a chance to digest the news, his eyes firmly fixed on the tv. Both of them refusing to look at one another, trying to pretend it was just a normal conversation they were having.

“How did you know I was one?”

“You smell like one.”

That took Adam completely by surprise, of all the things he thought Justin was going to say just then, THAT was not it.

“Say what?”

Justin shrugged, “You smell like one.”

“And what exactly do I smell like?”

Justin grinned and glanced over at Adam for a split second, “Come on, you know.”

Adam thought about it for a second. Samantha always said she liked the way he smelled, manly, and musky, and like she wanted to eat him up because he also smelled a little like…. “Like vanilla.”

“A little bit, yeah. Not like you’re a sheet of cookies in the oven you know, but yeah, when you don’t stink of sweat you smell a little like vanilla.”

“And that means I’m omega?”

“Well, it’s a good first indication.”

“What else?”

“The fact that you practically had a stroke when I fed you my dick.”

Adam thought about that moment, remembering it had happened just this morning and not a hundred years ago. The peaceful moment afterwards, where everything had clicked into place for that split second. And then it had gone bad.

“…Does it always feel like that after? Good…then…awful?”

Justin sat up a little and gave Adam his full attention, “No! God no.”

Adam sat up as well, “Is there something wrong with me? Why’d I throw up after?”

Justin thought about it for a moment. “I think it’s because you waited so long to take care of it. It just hit you harder.”

“So it will get better?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“The more you do it, your body will even itself out.”

Adam couldn’t look at Justin and Justin was absurdly calm and rational about something that made Adam want to run screaming from the room…or fall on his cousin’s cock.

That thought made Adam look down at Justin’s sweats. His hand crept up to rest against Justin’s bulge. He felt it stir under his hand and his breathing started to accelerate. Justin slowly laid back down giving Adam more access. Adam glanced up at Justin who met his eyes with calm acceptance.

Adam looked away quickly, back to his hand on his cousin’s dick. He rubbed it, and felt a responding twitch in his own cock as Justin’s outline became more prominent. A warmth started to grow in the pit of his stomach, and Adam recognized it as his bodies way of telling him what it wanted, what it NEEDED.

Adam fished Justin’s cock out of it’s confines and put it in his mouth before he could think to much about it. Justin moaned above him, his hands clenched into the comforter.

Adam’s world was taken over by the juxtaposition of hard muscle and soft skin sliding over his tongue. It was…Heaven. It felt so good and so right. He kept it up, licking and sucking, squeezing and kneading. The first taste of precum undid him again. The drop sliding down his throat and burning pleasure he could feel till the pleasure exploded in his stomach and groin.

Again he was a shaking mess on the bed as Justin leapt up and pushed Adam down onto the comforter, keeping him grounded to reality with his hand. 

“No! More! Please! NO!”

Adam was crying at the intensity of the pleasure. Not sure if he wanted it to stop or keep going.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Justin held him down with one hand and with the other combed his fingers soothingly through Adam’s hair as the boy shook. This time the moment of peace lasted two heartbeats before the nausea hit him again.

Justin put one big hand around Adam’s throat and squeezed slightly making the younger boy gasp and look up at his cousin towering over him.

“Don’t you dare vomit. Keep it down! You hear me?” 

Justin straddled Adam on the bed, his cock jutting out obscenely from his sweats.

“You want this cock again?”

Adam tried to nod as he gagged, teeth clenched tight against his desire to vomit.

“You want this back in your mouth?”

Justin moved farther up Adam’s body till his cock was inches from the younger boy’s lips.

Adam moaned in need, the nausea subsiding in that moment; his eyes never leaving the cock in front of him.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it.”

“Tell me you need it.”

“I need it, please.” He looked up into his cousin’s eyes, “Please Justin.”

Justin pushed forward and any other words Adam would have said were lost as he clamped his lips around the cock again. He closed his eyes and let Justin take control as the older boy fucked his face.

Justin moved slowly in and out of Adam’s mouth, letting Adam get used to it again, watching for the shattering orgasms to hit again. Adam’s eyes went wide as another spurt of precum coated his tongue, and he moaned in pleasure but he didn’t fall apart. Justin took this as a good sign. He continued his face fucking, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of the mouth below him.

Justin could feel his orgasm approaching. He gritted his teeth and willed himself NOT to fuck Adam’s face like a barbarian- gagging him and making him submit. 

He managed to get out, “I’m going to cum,” seconds before he shot into his cousin’s willing mouth. 

He didn’t have time to enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm. He clamped a hand down on Adam’s mouth as Adam screamed his own orgasms. Justin slid down till his body was behind Adam’s and pulled the smaller boy back to his chest and rolled them over so Justin was on top of the thrashing younger boy. Adam’s face pushed into the pillow as his eyes rolled back in his head and he came and came and came. 

Justin left his hand over Adam’s mouth, but slid his other hand down between the boy’s body and the comforter till it reached Adam’s painfully hard cock restrained in his jeans. All of these orgasms were internal, like tantric orgasms, he wasn’t actually ejaculating and his penis was hot and throbbing.

Justin slid his hand into Adam’s Jeans and roughly took the six inches of hard cock and jacked it hard. And with one final scream Adam came all over Justin’s fingers and his boxers, and finally he lay still. 

Justin rolled off him, grabbing the trashcan from the corner before rushing back to Adam’s side. He knelt so his face was even with Adam’s and waited. Sure enough the peace and calm faded from Adam’s face as his body revolted again at the sudden shift in it’s chemistry. Justin held the trash can up, but Adam just turned away from him, curling into a ball. Justin watched his cousin’s muscular back as the boy heaved over and over again, but he kept from vomiting, and the nausea lasted for less time then it had before. 

Adam’s body finally stopped revolting. He could feel the gradual shift in himself. The moments of peace and calm were lasting longer and the nausea, while still violent was at least diminishing in length. He lay facing the wall, as exhaustion washed over him in a wave. And with that he fell asleep, uncaring that he was still clothed and his cum was cooling in his boxers.


	2. Day 2 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- An ordinary day Rated: PG-13  
> Day 3- Adam learns something new, and gets taken care of. RATED NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is a skip-able piece if you just want some smutty goodness.
> 
> Day 3 = smutty goodness.

DAY 2

Adam woke up without any idea of how early or late it was, or even where he was. He turned over and the half dried cum in his boxers pulled uncomfortably. It came crashing back on him, everything that had happened an hour ago, a year ago, a day ago. It felt distant, like a dream. Except…well he had the evidence it wasn’t.

He looked at the alarm clock on the shelf, it was 6am. He gingerly climbed out of the bed, grimacing in discomfort. There was a small shower next to the room, but he didn’t have any clothes to change in to. He made his way quietly upstairs, pausing before opening the door leading into the kitchen. He could hear people moving around and smell the heavenly scent of coffee. 

He made an effort to straighten his clothes and flatten his mussed hair before opening the door. His grandmother looked up in surprise from pouring a cup of coffee.

“Hey gramma.”

“Well hey there babydoll, you’re up early, you want a cup of coffee?”

He shook his head.

“Thanks gramma, but I need to shower, I fell asleep in my clothes.”

“I can see that. I’ll have a fresh pot brewing by the time you’re done. Don’t go waking the babies.”

Adam nodded and headed quietly up the stairs to his room. He was grateful that his younger boy cousins were heavy sleepers as he maneuvered around their sleeping bags to his dresser. He assumed the lump on his bed was Justin.

He grabbed some clothes and blearily made his way to the shower; thankful he’d get to it when there was still hot water. He spent his shower thinking about last night, and how good it had felt. And he spent time thinking about Samantha, and how nothing had ever been like that with her. But he loved her and it was…confusing…needing cock and loving her. 

His reverie was broken by a pounding on the door and an admonition to get out before he took all the hot water, and there was a line forming, and he was a shithead for taking so long, etc, etc.

He grinned, killing the water, drying off and dressing in two minutes. He pulled the door open as his oldest cousin Sarah started to pound on it again. She smacked him lightly on the cheek as she pushed him out the door, “Dick.”

“Cunt.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and then winked before slamming the door in his face. Sarah was Justin’s younger sister, right between Justin and Adam in age. The three of them got along well. She was sporty and fun, and had never been much of one for letting the boys get one over on her. All the girls cousins adored her and the boy cousins treated her with the same reverence they reserved for Justin. 

Adam went downstairs and gratefully poured himself a cup of coffee, joining his grandparents on the enclosed deck, looking out towards the forest that bordered the backyard. Not 10 yards away were a couple of deer eating from the feed Adam’s mother left out there for them in the winter. 

It was peaceful and normal, and for a little while Adam could forget everything that wasn’t “Christmas at home with the family.”

And with that his day was spent like many others he’d had. Touch-football outside, it was a family tradition and everyone able-bodied enough played. Then the big lunch his grandparents and pregnant aunt had barbequed while everyone else was outside. A nap- destroyed as his younger cousins puppy-piled him to help them build a fort in the forest. Then dinner and a movie before all the cousins fell asleep in the den, crashed out on sofas and recliners or in a pile on the floor with the dogs as pillows. 

So his world wasn’t as different as he feared.

DAY 3

He woke up in the middle of the night- a crick in his neck from sleeping on the loveseat. But worse then that was the pounding headache, sweating, and shaking. He felt awful. He figured he was hung-over, till he realized he’d had very little to drink the night before. He tried to sit up and he gagged as his stomach heaved and he had to close his eyes to get the room to stop spinning.

“Adam?”

Adam opened his eyes as someone whispered his name. He could just make out Sarah looking at him from her place on the floor, sandwiched between their 10 year old twin cousins. 

“You okay?”

“Fine…just…hung-over.”

He tried to stand to prove how “fine” he was. The NEED that hit him almost made him double over and he had to sit back down again, an arm wrapped protectively around his lower stomach.

Sarah extricated herself from between the twins and gingerly climbed over the other cousins on the floor till she was kneeling in front of Adam. She put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. 

He slapped her hand away. She slapped HIS hand away and shushed him loudly when he started to object to her help.

“Shut-up!” She whispered, “You want to wake the little ones?”

He snapped his mouth closed and let her feel his forehead despite knowing exactly what was wrong with him. They stayed like that a couple moments more and then Sarah leaned in and sniffed him. 

Adam jerked away from her, pushing her back, his eyes wide and terrified. Sarah fell backwards with a soft thump. He watched as the look on her face went from anger, to understanding, then back to anger and then resolve. She stood quickly but quietly and grabbed Adam by his hair, pulling him up next to her. She was tall, like Justin, and was a good five inches taller then Adam’s 5’6’’ frame. 

He started to protest, she wrapped a hand around and clamped it over his mouth. She brought her mouth next to his ear, whispering harshly,

“MOVE.”

He struggled to get away. Unsure why he bothered or even wanted to, all he could feel was the need gnawing at his stomach and the over powering pressure.

Suddenly she bent and bit gently into his trapezius muscle between his neck and shoulder and he froze. This wasn’t like Samantha biting him when they played rough. This was…dominating and possessive and the need receded and he could do nothing but obey…and it felt…good, right………oh god.

“Move.”

This time he did. She walked behind him, guiding him past all the cousins, blessedly still asleep. Through the kitchen and down the basement stairs. She kept her hand right over the place she had bitten him, using it to push him gently along. 

They made it quietly down the old basement stairs and down the hall. She didn’t wait for an answer as she knock on Justin’s door and opened it. She kept a gentle hand on Adam as she shook her brother awake. Justin came out of his sleep slowly. Sarah pushed on Adam’s shoulder.

“On your knees.”

Justin came to full wakefulness as he watched Adam obey her, sliding to the floor. Justin looked up from the bed at Sarah.

“How did you-?”

“I had to bite him.”

“Sarah!”

“Not hard, just enough to get him to calm the fuck down. I thought you were taking care of this.”

“I am!”

“Not well enough Justin.”

“I’ve never seen an omega this…blocked before.”

“Break him down Justin. Give him what he needs.”

Adam was barely able to keep up with their conversation, like his head was full of cotton and they were speaking as if from a great distance. Sarah still had her hand on his trapezius, covering where she had bitten him. And the bite still burned cold and hot at the same time, like a brand. Between that and his need, it was hard to register what they were saying.

“Can you take care of it?”

Justin looked down at Adam frowning. It could have been a challenge. In any other situation, Justin would have taken the question as a challenge. But here, in THIS situation, as equal Alphas, Sarah was just trying to make sure her brother would do right by Adam. 

“Yes.”

In any other situation Sarah would have questioned his answer, but in THIS situation, as equal alphas, she just nodded, bent, kissed Adam on the head, removed her hand from his shoulder and quietly left the room. 

The moment her hand left his shoulder the sensation of the bite began to fade away, and his need started to take over again. Justin swung his legs out from under the covers to the floor. Adam barely registered what he was doing as his hands immediately went to Justin’s sweatpants and pulled them down, releasing Justin’s cock.

Adam fell on it- sobbing in relief the moment he had it in his mouth. He held on to Justin’s thighs as he bobbed on the cock growing harder in his mouth. He moaned gratefully as Justin grabbed his head and spun them around so Adam was pushed up against the bed as Justin face fucked him brutally, making Adam gag on the cock sliding in and out of his throat. He didn’t care, it felt so right.

Justin pulled out of his mouth, his hand still painfully grabbing the back of Adam’s head. Adam tried to lunge forward to recapture the drooling cock. Justin held him back from it, grabbing his cock and waving it in front of Adam’s face.

“You want this?”

“Yes! Please Justin!”

Adam reached for it with his hands. Justin slapped his hands away before grabbing his hard cock again.

“Fucking slut. Desperate to get my cock into your whore mouth.”

Adam flushed in embarrassment and need.

“Yes! Please!”

Justin slapped Adam’s face with his wet cock.

“You like this?”

Adam gasped at the sensation that flooded him. Yes, god yes, he liked it, liked being dominated and called a slut. A part of him screamed that this was so wrong. The rest of him slammed that part of him aside and whimpered at how badly he needed that cock.

Justin slapped him again.

“You like this slut?”

“Yes! So much!”

“You want this cock back in your mouth?”

Adam couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. “Please Justin! Yes!”

Justin slammed it back down his throat and pumped a couple times before taking it out again. Adam began to sob uncontrollably, pulling against the hand that held his hair, oblivious to Justin slapping his hands away, again and again. Every time Justin took his cock away a part of Adam broke. He only felt whole when it was sliding over his tongue.

“No! Don’t take it away! Please, let me suck you! Fuck my mouth. Let me be your cunt. Fill me up! Please. God. Please!”

He sobbed and pleaded, oblivious to the pain his thrashing was causing himself as Justin kept a firm hand in his hair- completely taken over by his desire.

“You want this? Take out your cock.”

Adam didn’t hesitate, fishing his cock from his pajama bottoms. 

“Jack it.”

Adam jacked it roughly, his eyes never leaving Justin’s cock as Justin held it in front of him.

“You want this cock down your throat again? You cum first. Show me how badly you want this. You better cum in the next 10 seconds, or you will never get this cock again.”

Terror sent adrenaline coursing through Adam at the thought. He sped up his hand trying desperately to cum.

“Ten.”

He sobbed and licked his lips, straining forward to get Justin’s cock.

“Nine.”

Justin watched his cousin, on his knees, lewdly jerking off, totally oblivious to the fact he had his tongue out trying desperately to lick the precum beading at Justin’s tip.

“Eight.”

Adam struggled harder, beat his meat harder.

“Seven. You better cum you filthy slut. SIX.”

Adam closed his eyes and moaned at the name. Humping desperately into his hand.

“Five.”

Adam’s eyes opened in fear, he wasn’t going to make it, he couldn’t cum.

“Four. You can do this baby. Cum for me my pretty little whore.”

Adam didn’t know which got him more, being called baby or pretty, but the shock of pleasure that shot down his spine made him gasp.

“Three. That’s right baby. You’re my gorgeous little slut and I’m going to take real good care of you, as soon as you cum.”

Adam felt himself getting close.

“Two. Cum for me baby. Cum NOW.”

And Adam came, shaking as he came all over his hand, his cum spurting up high enough to land on Justin’s sweats as the pooled around his ankles.

“One.”

Justin let go of Adam’s head, running his hand gently through Adam hair as Adam came down from his orgasm.

“Good. So good. You want this cock now?”

Adam barely had the energy to nod, his eyes never leaving Justin’s still raging cock.

“Lick your cum off your hand first. Then lick off the cum you got on my pants, then you can have as much of this cock as you want.”

Adam didn’t hesitate. He’d never done it before but he brought his hand up to his mouth and quickly licked it off before bending down and licking the drops from the sweats.

He didn’t wait for permission. The minute he’d finished he brought his head up and reclaimed Justin’s cock, keeping one hand on Justin’s balls, and the other around Justin’s waist so he couldn’t pull away.

Justin kept a gentle hand running through his cousin’s hair, letting Adam control the sucking, letting him enjoy his reward. Adam started to gag himself on the cock, going deeper and deeper, whining in desperation. Justin gently put his hand on the back of Adam’s head and gently pushed him deeper and deeper onto his cock. Adam sighed and closed his eyes, grateful that Justin had taken control again. Desperate to be used.

Justin didn’t speed up this time, but he made his strokes nice and long. Pulling almost all the way out of his cousin’s hot, wet mouth before sliding all the way back in till his cousin was gagging and his nose was buried in Justin’s pubes. Only to pull back and repeat it.

There was nothing sexier then watching someone go balls deep on his cock, and god if Omegas didn’t give the best head. Adam was a natural, all omegas were. His tongue seemed to know exactly where to glide. He instinctively knew exactly how hard to suck and how tight to make his mouth. 

Ten strokes later and Justin was ready to shoot. He grabbed the back of Adam’s head and held him down as he shot his load down Adam’s throat. Adam sighed around Justin’s cock as he shook with his own smaller, gentler orgasms, his nose still buried in Justin’s pubes.

Finally Justin pulled back, giving Adam a chance to breath. He knelt down so they were on the same level and he kept an eye on Adam’s face. 

Adam’s eyes were closed, his body tense, waiting for the nausea that would hit. But the peace and calm didn’t disappear right away. It lingered, relaxing his muscles, infusing them with warmth. All the little aches and pains eased away. Heartbeat after heartbeat. The calm remained. 

He slowly opened his eyes to see Justin looking calmly back at him.

“You okay?”

Adam nodded, “Yeah.”

“Feeling nauseous?”

“No…not yet.”

Justin grinned at the defeated tone and stood up, “Good. Go to bed.”

Adam stood as well, “Wait.”

Justin ignored him and climbed back under his comfortor.

“No waiting. Middle of the night. Very tired. Go sleep. Now.”

And with that Justin seemed to fall asleep. 

Adam left the room as quietly as he could. He made his way to his room, sure he’d never be able to sleep, but the calm persisted and the minute his head touched the pillow he was out like a light.


	3. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Sarah take Adam to the cabin so he can scream as loud as he wants.
> 
> Serious NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some little changes to the end of this chapter after posting.

The first thing Adam saw when he woke up was Sarah looking down at him.

“AAAAHHHHHH!”

He rolled as far from her as he could. Sarah grinned and tossed him a backpack.

“Come on, we’re going to the cabin. Pack for a night.”

And with that she left the room. Adam stumbled out of bed to his dresser and started throwing clothes into it.

The cabin was on the shores of Lake Erie, about an hour and a half north of where they were now. In the summer they’d always do their big family reunion there. In the winter it was cold and deserted. 

He dressed warmly and headed downstairs. Gramma Janet was busy filling three thermos’s with coffee. Adam’s mom was filling a cooler with foodstuff, Justin was hauling things to the car, and Sarah was accepting a bundle of blankets from her mother and some last minute instructions.

“…and don’t forget to turn the water heater on as soon as you get there or you won’t have any hot water. The pilot light will be off so make sure you use the LONG matches.”

“Mom.”

“And do a quick check of the other cabins, make sure they’re alright.”

“Mom.”

“And don’t forget to lock up after yourselves, and check the dogs for ticks.”

“MOM!”

“Alright, alright.” Aunt Kate kissed Sarah on the cheek and let her go. 

Adam’s mom brought Adam a sandwich. “Be good, no drinking and driving. See you tomorrow night. Have fun.”

And with that Adam, Justin, Sarah, and the three dogs piled into the station wagon and took off.

Adam took the back seat and slept for most of it, waking up only when they stopped for gas and when the car turned off the main road onto the dirt packed lanes when they entered the forest.

Fifteen minutes of winding roads later and they were at the cabin. It was FREEZING. The water off the lake making it a good 10 degrees colder then it was inland, Adam was honestly surprised the water hadn't completely frozen over.

They unpacked quickly. Sarah went to turn on the water heater, Adam built a fire in the fire place and Justin let the dogs out so they could do their business. Then they had a little lunch and coffee.

They banked the fire and grabbed the dogs and headed out to do the three mile walk to check the other cabins in the area, make sure there weren’t any broken windows or signs of forced entry.

It was a beautiful if cold day. The sun beat down nicely on them and as long as they kept moving they were kept pleasantly warm. The dogs loved the woods. Running away to find a stick and bringing it back for someone to throw. 

Having been reassured that all the cabins were still in one piece they made their way back to their own cabin. Where Justin promptly took off all his clothes (except his boxers) and threw himself into the freezing water the dogs milliseconds behind him. Sarah and Adam followed quickly, chucking their clothes onto the ground before running full tilt into the water. 

It was invigorating and shocking and they lasted about 2 minutes before they were running back to the cabin, barely stopping to grab their clothes on the way.

Sarah ran full tilt up the stairs to the second floor, claiming the shower there. Adam and Justin were left with the smaller shower on the first floor. They didn’t wait to think about it as they turned the hot water on full tilt and crammed into the smaller space, just happy to be warming up. 

Fifteen minutes later found the three of them warm and dressed with cups of coffee in front of a roaring fire. The three dogs had been dried and fed and were currently being used as foot rests for the three young adults.

It was already getting dark outside and no one had bothered to turn on any lights as they drowsed in front of the fire. Justin pulled out a small bag and fished out a joint and lit it.

He passed it around to the others and they happily enjoyed a nice high as they watched the flames. Sarah mumbled something about the bathroom and snacks and heaved herself off the couch. 

Adam barely registered her leaving until he looked over at Justin who was absentmindedly rubbing his crotch through his pjs. He didn’t even look over at Adam as he released his cock from its confines.

Adam crawled over the warm spot Sarah left in the cushions and immediately started to suck Justin off. 

Sarah came back with grapes and chips and sighed. Adam tried to lift his head but Justin kept a firm hand on him so he couldn’t get up. 

Sarah smacked Adam’s ass as his body was now taking over the entire couch. 

“Tuck in, at least let me sit down.”

Adam brought his legs under him as Justin kept a firm hand on the back of his head. Sarah sat down in Adam’s old seat, putting down the snacks. She watched her brother and cousin, making sure that high or not, Justin was taking good care of Adam.

Justin must have known what she was thinking because he turned to look at her and the drug haze parted from his features and he winked at her. She smiled back- he wasn’t half as high as he’d led Adam to believe, neither was she. Which meant Adam had pretty much smoked the entire joint himself as the two alphas in the room faked it.

Justin gave Sarah a questioning look. Sarah pulled the bottle of lube from in between the seat cushions where she’d hidden it earlier. He nodded at her and she slowly but confidently moved to touch Adam’s ass.

Adam flinched at the touch having more or less forgotten that she was there. Justin calmed him by running his fingers through Adam’s hair and bucking up to gag the boy a little more.

Adam moaned and continued sucking, ignoring Sarah. She ran her hands up and down his pajama clad ass and down between his legs to touch his balls. Adam spread his legs and she happily took the hint and continued to rub down his balls to his shaft, already hard in his boxers.

She moved up under his shirt and rubbed his back relaxingly before bringing her hands back down to his ass and cock. Adam humped into her hand as she squeezed his cock.

She took it as a good sign and slowly moved back up to pull down his pants. Adam flinched but let her do it. She kept her touch warm and slow as she went back to rubbing him, but now there was no clothing in the way. She rubbed his ass and down to his balls, kneading them in her hands before sliding farther between his legs to encircle his cock and stroke it gently. 

Adam sighed gratefully and pumped into her fingers, loving the warmth and strength of her touch. She popped the top off the lube and put some in her palm letting her body heat warm it up before coating her hands with it and rubbing it over Adam’s penis, balls, and ass. 

Her cousin seemed to like it, bucking more forcefully into the silky wetness of her lube covered hands. Moaning more desperately around Justin’s cock.

Sarah kept one hand around his penis and with the other one she slowly moved to Adam’s pucker. She slowly circled his tight little opening as she continued to jerk him off. Adam clenched reflexively as her finger touched his hole and she let go of his cock as she pulled away from his hole.

He bucked back towards her and whimpered at the lack of touch. She brought her hand back to his cock and her finger back to his pucker and this time he forced himself to remain relaxed. She took a moment to reward him with a little ball fondling before going back to his hole. 

She had yet to enter him, yet to even try, just getting him used to having something back there. Slowly he came to enjoy her slick fingers moving over his hole, teasing it lightly, her gentle scratches down his ass cheeks.

Justin was watching her, his hand still resting gently on Adam’s head. Sarah nodded at him and with a slow circular motion she pushed against Adam’s opening with her thumb. Adam gasped around Justin’s cock and froze. Justin ran a hand lovingly through Adam’s hair and the other down his back. Sarah kept her hands moving, never stopping.

They were both gratified when Adam whined and bucked back against the finger pushed against his hole before returning to suck Justin’s cock. Justin moaned and jerked up a little, his cousin’s mouth was truly amazing.

“Good boy. So good. Keep it up baby.”

Sarah kept up her slow circling and pushing. Justin squeezed his eyes tightly closed, his orgasm fast approaching, but he had to hold off till Sarah was ready. This was crucial. He grabbed the couch cushion, his knuckles going white at the strain.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on much longer. Adam could feel the approaching orgasm and was just about as desperate for it as Justin was. He was using all of his newfound skill to bring Justin off as Justin tried desperately to stall.

Sarah switched fingers so her long middle finger was at Adam’s opening and continued to circle and push gently. Justin looked over at Sarah and she nodded brusquely. And with her nod Justin came with a grunt.

Adam swallowed greedily and his own internal orgasm raced through him. And at the same time Sarah pushed her slicked up finger all the way to the knuckle inside Adam’s hole. Adam sat up with a cry, her finger burning inside him and his orgasms still racing through him. 

“Get it out! GET IT OUT!”

Justin grabbed his hands as Adam tried to reach back to dislodge Sarah. With one hand still jerking his cock, and the other imbedded in his ass she pulled him so he was sitting in her lap. His back was against her chest and Justin pushed him deeper into her lap and onto her finger. 

Adam tried to fight and move, but his orgasms were still racing through him, shaking his body as his hole closed spasmodically around Sarah’s finger.

He was crying now, as his orgasms subsided and his drug addled brain fought the calm it was leaving behind.

“Please! PLEASE! Take it out! TAKE IT OUT!”

They both ignored him as he fought desperately between his taller cousins. He was hardly weak, a gymnast of some skill, he was compact but seriously muscled. But still, he couldn’t fight against both Sarah and Justin as they held him down. And a small part of him thought it was horribly unfair that Sarah still had a hand around his cock.

Then Sarah bit him again. In the same place she’d bitten him before. Adam’s entire body froze as the need to obey her slammed into his consciousness.

He continued to sob and shake but he stopped fighting.

“No, please. It hurts.”

Sarah took her hand off his cock and pushed his chest so his back lay more firmly against her own chest. 

“Shhhhhh, it’s okay.”

She nipped gingerly at the bite site and then licked it making Adam entire body race with fire then ice. The need to obey her made his eyes go blurry around the edges, the desire to do what she asked a painful pleasure.

“Careful Sarah.” That was Justin, still sitting in front of them on the couch, still holding Adam’s hands in his.

She nodded.

“You need to trust us Adam. Trust that we’re doing what’s best for you. Do you trust me?”

He sobbed and nodded- his body shaking and his ass still burning with her finger lodged inside him.

“Does my finger hurt inside you?”

“Yes! So much! Please, please take it out!”

“I can’t do that Adam.”

He sobbed louder wanting desperately to fight to get away but unable to move with the feeling of her bite mark keeping him immobile.

“It hurts Sarah! It hurts so bad!”

“Does this hurt?”

And Sarah’s finger moved inside him and brushed against something that made Adam see stars in front of his eyes. He jerked back towards her finger and gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head a little as he leaned harder against her.

“That felt good didn’t it?”

She did it again, brushing against that spot. Then she did it again. Adam pushed desperately back to make her do it again but she refused to move her finger inside him.

“Do it again! Please! Do it again!”

“You like that?”

“Yes! God yes!”

Sarah turned to whisper in his ear, “Beg for it slut.”

Adam whined pathetically grabbing desperately at Justin’s hands still holding his own.

“Please Sarah, please do that again. It felt so good. PLEASE!”

And she did, rubbing his prostate over and over again as he fell apart in her arms and she went back to stroking his cock.

Justin let go of Adam so he could take care of getting his own cock hard again. He watched Adam falling apart on Sarah’s fingers and he watched his sister whispering to Adam as the boy shook in her lap.

Sarah caught his eye and winked. Justin had sometimes thought that if he was an omega, he’d want Sarah as his alpha. She didn’t have a cock, or sperm, but female Alpha’s ability to stimulate with fingers and toys, and their ability to control and cause pleasure through their bite more then made up for that he thought. 

Justin closed his eyes and concentrated on his masturbating till he was nice and hard again, listening to Adam’s moans and whimpers and Sarah’s whispered words.

He opened his eyes to see Adam staring at his cock. He could just hear Sarah’s whispered words.

“You want that? He got it nice and hard just for you. He’s going to put it inside you and make you cum harder then you’ve ever cum before, and you’re going to let him aren’t you.”

Justin watched Adam’s face twist between desire, fear, pleasure, pain, and need. His words were barely above a whisper.

“Please don’t. Please, it’ll hurt so bad.”

“But then it’s going to feel so good baby. So, so good. Now turn around for me.”

She emphasized the command with a nip and Adam whimpered as he moved to turn. He cried in pain as Sarah’s finger slid out of him…or it might have been that it was gone.

Sarah brought her hands up to Adam’s face and held it in her slick hands so he was forced to keep his eyes on her.

“We’ve got you baby. We’re going to take good care of you. Now spread your legs for your alpha.”

Adam moved his legs as far as they would go on the couch and stayed on his hands and knees shaking as Justin moved in behind him. Justin took the lube and generously slicked up his cock and then moved his slick fingers to Adam’s red and slightly puffy hole.

He pushed a finger inside, moving it around, getting the hole ready for him. Adam flinched but accepted the finger. Justin absently rubbed Adam’s back with his other hand. Justin made sure to rub against Adam’s prostate before pulling his finger out putting his cock head at the boy’s entrance.

Adam slammed his eyes closed and clenched desperately against the anticipated intrusion. Justin waited, trusting Sarah to do her part. She pulled Adam till his head was resting on her shoulder, forcing both Adam and Justin to shuffle forward on the couch.

She continued to whisper to Adam as she held his head gently on her shoulder and he shook his head with a whimper.

“You can do this baby. Relax for him. It’s going to feel so good Adam.”

Adam was breathing heavily, “I can’t. Please don’t make me. Please don’t do this to me.”

Sarah shushed him gently, running a hand through his hair and down his back.

“You CAN do this. I know you can baby. Now relax your hole.”

And she leaned forward and bit him, not harder, but not removing her teeth. Adam screamed in pleasure and Sarah looked over Adam’s shoulder at Justin and gave him the smallest of nods as she controlled Adam with her mouth.

And Justin felt the hole relax; Adam unable to withstand the command. And Justin slowly pushed until he was balls deep inside his cousin. And Adam screamed, lowering his head in submission as the burning pain of Justin’s cock and numbing pleasure of Sarah’s bite warred in his body.

Sarah pulled back, as Justin did, and she held Adam as Justin slid as gently as he could back inside, making sure to graze Adam’s prostate as he went.

Adam screamed into Sarah’s shoulder.

“IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD!”

But he didn’t try to escape, he didn’t pull away or clench. Sarah’s control was still paramount in his body.

Justin felt for the boy. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to let someone do this to him, no matter how much they loved him. He was a top, always, forever, and not even a desire to feel what it would be like would let him relax enough to give in to someone like this.

And again he sometimes wished Sarah’s bite might work on him, because wouldn’t it be nice just to give in every once in a while and let someone else take control.

So Justin didn’t stop, despite the sobbing and crying. He kept fucking Adam’s ass, sliding over the bundle of nerves that made all this worthwhile. And Adam’s sobs started to fade, and more and more they were replaced with moans and whimpers of pleasure. And Adam was pushing back to meet his thrusts. Rutting back desperately like a bitch in heat, and all the while Sarah kept up a running commentary in the boy’s ear.

“That’s right baby. It’s starting to feel good isn’t it. All that pain turning into so much pleasure. This is what you were made for baby. Getting fucked by big alpha men, and loving it. You’re a good little slut, fucking back on that cock. That’s right. Moan for me bitch, show your alpha how much you like his cock in your ass.”

And Adam moaned louder and fucked back harder, clenching around Justin’s cock, making the already tight ass even tighter. The pleasure almost made Justin lose it right then and there. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, holding on to the pleasure. He kept it up for another ten minutes, gritting his teeth as the desire for release built in him. Sweat tickled down his spine as he thrust into Adam, making sure every thrust made the omega feel good. He had to remember, this wasn't about getting off, this was about Adam, about making sure Adam came out the other side of this a better, stronger omega. Finally Justin couldn't hold on anymore.

“Oh god, I’m cumming.”

And with two hard thrusts he slammed down hard into Adam, and came. And Adam shrieked into Sarah’s shoulder and rutted back desperately as he felt the cock in his ass paint his insides with sperm. And the biggest orgasm of his life made him black out as his own cock sprayed the couch and Sarah’s legs with his own sperm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far from over.
> 
> Kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated. Hope you're enjoying it!


	4. Anger, Analogies, and Apolgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's not sure how he feels about being taken like that. Justin helps him see the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, none of my stories are, so if anyone is interested, let me know.
> 
> The insert story (Joseph's story) flows a little oddly, it's pieced together from other odds and ends, apologies for that.

He woke to a cool cloth wiping his face gently. Absolute calm and focus infused every cell in his body, he’d never felt so wonderful and together. He opened his eyes to see that he had his head in Sarah’s lap and she was the one gently wiping the sweat off his face.

“Hey.”

She smiled down at him, “Hey yourself.”

Adam looked around, “Where’s Justin.”

“Shower.”

She kept wiping his face with the cool towel, and he let her. Then the calm started ebb as reality hit…his cousin had just fucked his ass, and he’d liked it.

He could feel the blush run up his throat and wash over his face. He closed his eyes and tried to pull away from her, disgusted in himself. Sure that everything was different now, and hating it.

“Hey now.” Sarah said trying to keep him down.

“Go away Sarah.”

“It doesn’t work like that Adam.”

“I’m a freak!”

“And we’re not? Is that it? Justin just came in his COUSIN’S ass and LIKED it. I can bite you and make you cream your pants if I want to, you think that’s NORMAL?”

Adam threw himself off the couch and looked daggers at her. “You raped me.”

He watched the color drain from her face and he waited gleefully to see her in pain, so he wouldn’t be the only one to feel like this.

But she didn’t break down in tears or beg forgiveness. She never looked away from him.

“I know, and I’m sorry. You can hate me if you want.”

And with that she threw the towel at him and left the room. 

Adam was left standing in the middle of the room, his pants still pulled down around his thighs, his shirt sticking to him as his sweat soaked into it. He pulled his pants up and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. The three dogs blinked tired eyes at him, unconcerned that they’d just seen him get fucked like a bitch. 

Adam closed his eyes and leaned against the couch. The moment his eyes were closed the calm infused his mind again. He still found this to be the most amazing phenomenon of this entire experience. 

He wasn’t an overly stressed out person in the grand scheme of things. But this calm and relaxation was more amazing then he could truly comprehend. It was like everything fell into place in his mind. Decisions he made in this space were made with more clarity, more assuredness. He was infinitely more aware of his body, mind, and limitations. 

And the reality was Sarah hadn’t done him a disservice. Forced to it or not Adam had needed this- he’d hardly have come to it willingly.

He heard footsteps and a solid bulk settled down next to him. Adam opened his eyes to see Justin popping the tops off two beers. He handed Adam one of them.

They sat for a while, a dog’s head in each of their laps, staring at the fire.

“I’m not sorry.”

Adam looked at Justin, who looked back at him, and repeated himself.

“I’m not sorry Adam.”

“Sorry or not. It was still-”

“Rape. Yeah, I know. No one should ever have to do something like that against their will.”

“Then why did you?”

Justin was silent for a moment.

 

JOSEPH’S STORY

It was finals week of Justin’s freshman year. Everyone was a little wrapped up in their own world. No one was really looking for the signs of stress that they should have been, after all, they were ALL stressed. The Alpha Omega Alpha house had their own way of dealing with it. The alphas and omegas took advantage of mutual needs and hooked up as often as possible to relieve some of that stress.

Two days into finals week in the middle of the night. Justin and a bunch of other brothers were pulling an all-nighter in the study room. House rules said that during finals week, there was a curfew of 9pm and EVERYONE had to be back at the house. So everyone was home, sleeping, studying, or fucking. 

At 2am they heard a commotion from upstairs; something heavy crashing to the floor. They rushed upstairs leaving their books and study materials behind. Half way down the hall, a group of brothers were already congregating around a door. 

When Justin got there he pushed forward enough to see Joseph, an omega, on the floor. He shook like he was having a seizure but he was totally lucid as he screamed at them all to go away.

The three omegas who had been in the study group reeled backwards from the powerful pheromones Joseph was excreting. They gagged and their need level shot through the roof. The smell of burning vanilla hit everyone.

Any omega who got hit by Joseph’s pheromones immediately fell on their alpha, or the closest alpha they could find. Immediately pulling down their alpha’s pants and sucking their cocks down into their throats.

The entire house was awake at this point. Everyone filling the hallway wondering what was going on. Carlo, the president of the frat was an omega. He slammed Joseph’s door closed and ordered all the omega’s off the second floor. 

They all watched as Carlo shook with need, obviously gagging for it. But his first concern was Joseph. All the omegas booked it leaving any alpha not currently occupied by an omega standing in front of Carlo who had his back to Joseph’s door. 

Justin watched, amazed at how strong Carlo was being. Every alpha still standing was hard as a rock, as Joseph’s need hit them. Justin was almost sure he heard one of the other brother’s growl. 

Carlo took a deep breath and opened the door again, gagging and shaking the whole time. He rushed inside with eight alphas behind him and started ordering them around. 

“Get him on the bed. Get his clothes off. Careful now, don’t hurt him.”

And the whole time he’s stuffed himself into the farthest corner of the room, practically grinding against the wall, but any time one of the alpha’s moved towards him he’d order them back to taking care of Joseph.

Once the alphas had the screaming omega on the bed Carlo called over to the Delta Theta Delta Sorority and demanded that Danielle, the president get over to the house as quickly as possible. 

He hung up and curled up on the floor, ordering them not to do anything but hold Joseph down and make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

There were two alphas on each limb as Joseph struggled and screamed. And his pheromones were wreaking havoc on them and they all looked like wolves desperate to attack the sacrificial lamb in front of them.

Less then five minutes later the door slammed open and Danielle and Marcus, Carlo’s alpha, ran through the door. Marcus had been grabbed by one of the omegas and had just now gotten free, and he looked downright manic till he caught sight of Carlo in the corner. 

Danielle only had eyes for Joseph as she sprinted to the bed and climbed on top of him, ordering the alphas to hold him tightly. Joseph started screaming again and trying to buck her off.

“PLEASE! NO! DON’T! DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE!”

Danielle bent and bit him and he thrashed under her and her teeth broke the skin and drew blood. And Joseph's scream of agony turned to pleasure as he came right there. But the moment it faded he was begging again.

“Please don’t do this! Please don’t! It’s wrong! Don’t make me do this!”

He was crying and desperate but his body wasn’t struggling anymore. Danielle had full control of it.

“You can let him go now, he won’t struggle anymore.”

So Justin and the other alphas let him go, and their hearts broke as they watched the omega on the bed shake and cry, desperate to fight but unable to escape Danielle’s mental hold on him. 

Danielle had total control of him now and the alphas backed up. She looked hard into Joseph's eyes and ordered him to let the alphas take care of him. And he cried in pain and agony but his body wouldn't budge from the bed.

“It’s wrong! Don’t make me do this! It’s blasphemous! I’d rather die! Please don’t do this to me! Don’t make me do this!”

Justin and the other alphas looked on in horror. They’d never known an omega who didn’t accept what they were- want it, need it, enjoy it. But their own desire to take care of Joseph made their pants tight. Every fiber of their being wanted to feed him their cocks so he wouldn’t hurt anymore.

Finally Carlo stood up from the floor with Marcus’s help. Marcus’s cock was still hanging out his pants and Carlo was flush with a recent feed. 

Carlo ordered them all out of the room, except for Marcus who would watch over Joseph and make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

Danielle ordered Joseph to stay on the bed and not move or hurt himself and walked out with the rest of them. Danielle sat on the steps leading to the third floor, her eyes distant and unfocused. Carlo and the other alphas surrounded her, waiting to be told what to do.

Carlo ran a hand through his hair, “Can you take care of him?”

Danielle’s lips were bloody from where she bit Joseph and her eyes barely focused. Carlo slapped her then and she lunged towards him with a growl of anger. Half of the alphas held her back and the other half stood protectively in front of Carlo who had been smart enough to leap out of the way. 

But her eyes focused and she calmed down and Carlo came towards her again.

“Sorry D.”

“No, no, it’s alright, that was unpleasant but necessary.”

She smiled at him and put a hand gently on his cheek. 

“Can you take care of him?”

Her smile faded and she shook her head.

“If he’d come to me earlier, maybe…He hasn’t had an alpha in almost four months.”

One of the other alphas asked, “How do you know?”

She looked up at us and said, “I can taste it. The need- like a build up of poison in him that he hasn’t released. He needs cock, and lots of it till he’s purged himself.”

“But he doesn’t want it.”

“Then he’ll die.”

And she said it so matter of fact, like it was something she said every day. And the newer alphas looked at her like she’d gone crazy.

“It’s not a joke when we say it’s like diabetes. If a diabetic doesn’t get insulin they can die. If he doesn’t get cock, HE’S GOING TO DIE. My bite can’t help at this point. It can keep him from hurting himself, but it’s not enough now. You’re going to have to take care of this yourselves. Whether he likes it or not.”

Carlo nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, “Thanks D. We will. You can go now if you want.”

And she laughed, except it was a sad laugh. “I can’t. I marked him, he’s mine now.” 

She tried desperately to be strong, and not cry, but she drew blood, she’d tasted him and now she’d always know where he was, and how he felt and she could feel his pain and need and she always would.

And Carlo looked sick, because he’d done this to her, totally changed the entire course of her life because one of the omegas under his roof had needed help. And she had come willingly, knowing the risk, knowing what could happen, but she was an alpha and this was part of what being an alpha was all about.

She stood up, “Come on, let’s go take care of our boy.”

They filed back inside. And she stopped Carlo at the door and told him not to come in and that she’d send Marcus up to him. And she kissed him on the lips, and the older alphas remembered that they used to date, and there was still something there, but they’d never be that again. Not now. Not with HER omega crying on the bed with her teeth marks in his shoulder.

And with Joseph cursing at them, and crying and screaming they fed him their cocks. Down his throat and up his ass, and he was cumming non-stop and still Danielle made them keep going till he was a gibbering mess on the bed, covered in sweat and cum and still he’s cursing at them, with a voice that barely works, whenever he isn’t sucking on one of their cocks, and he’s crying even as he cums. But he’s stopped shaking now, and he doesn’t look like he’s going to die.

Finally, two hours later Danielle said they could stop, that he’d be okay now. And they were dead on their feet, totally drained and worked over. And she called for the omegas in the house to come get them and take care of them- shower, food, whatever they needed.

More then anything they wanted showers. Carlo came in and told them to drag Joseph to his bathroom. With the last of their strength the alphas half carried, half dragged Joseph up the stairs to Carlo’s private bathroom, and dumped him as gently as they could into the tub. 

Danielle totally ignored them as she turned on the water and got undressed sliding into the tub behind Joseph. And the last thing they saw was Joseph, totally delirious, turning to give her the hottest kiss any of them had ever seen. 

*****

 

Justin turned back to Adam. The fire had died down as Justin told his story and Adam could just make out his face in the red glow.

“We saved his life. Raped him if you want to call it that. But I won’t apologize for it. It was going to kill him. And if Sarah and I hadn’t done it to you just now, it would have built up in you and most likely would have killed you too. And I don’t care what you say. I’ll rape you every time I see you before I let you die on me.”

And Adam believed him, felt the conviction in Justin’s voice. 

“What happened to them? Joseph and Danielle?”

Justin smiled, “They got married right after graduation. They’re really happy together. He’s a fucking rocket scientist as NASA and teaches Tai Kwon Do on the weekends and she’s an engineer for Mercedes. Last I heard she was pregnant with their first kid.”

“So it worked out for them.”

“Yeah, better than any of us had any right to hope for.”

He didn’t say it but he left it hanging there “because we did what we had to do.”

“So one day I’ll have to end up with an Alpha girl if I don’t want to get fucked in the ass on a regular basis?”

Justin grinned again. “The occasional blowjob should be alright from now on. You can blow me whenever you see me.”

“So why not just let me go on blowing you. Why fuck me?”

“Because you were SERIOUSLY blocked dude. I mean, you should have been getting cock since you hit puberty, but you didn’t.”

“Then why didn’t I collapse like Joseph?”

“I’m guessing it’s because you didn’t KNOW you needed it. Like if you’ve never had beer, you don’t know how good it is. Self-preservation I think. Being surrounded by testosterone takes the edge off too. Dulls the need a bit...you ever find yourself surrounded by lots of guys?”

It was a rhetorical question. Adam spent almost fifty percent of his time training with the rest of the gymnastics team. He was ALWAYS surrounded by guys, and he had been, every day since starting college…till he’d come home for the holidays.

“But eventually the need would have taken over and you would have gone and done something monumentally stupid. Hell, you were drinking yourself to sleep every night instead of fixing the problem. And eventually you’d have done something even stupider than that.”

“So I’m okay now? I don’t ever have to get fucked again if I don’t want to? As long as I suck some cock every week or so?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Again there was the unsaid, “But you’re going to want to.”

And Adam knew it was true. He’d come to it unwillingly, but it had felt amazing at the end.

“Or I can find an Alpha woman and forgo all the cock.”

Justin guffawed, “Sure. Good luck with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“A real Alpha female….1 in 10,000. I think Danielle was one of three on the whole campus. Sarah is pretty sure she’s the ONLY one on her campus. It’s not as easy as putting an add in the paper ‘Alpha female wanted.’ I don’t envy her that life at all. I mean, she can smell an omega and they can smell her.-”

Smell her? Adam thought about it for a second. He could smell her, even now. Cinammon, hot and spicy and calming.

“-But she has to be careful who she bites, IF she bites. An alpha female’s bite is addictive if they aren’t careful, like cock, but there’s far less of her to go around then a bit of cock. Besides, you love Sam. You aren’t leaving her.”

Adam nodded at the truth of that. He didn’t intend to leave Sam any time soon. 

“This could get seriously dangerous, sucking weird cock.”

“You’re immune.”

“What?”

“Omega’s are immune to STDs. A little bit of help from your physiology there.”

“That’s…amazing.”

“Tell me about it. Researchers have been study omega blood for years trying to figure it out. A lot of medicines we have now are because of omega blood research. And it’s a lot less scary for us Alpha’s as well.”

“What makes YOU an alpha? I mean, you’re just a dude with a cock. Does that automatically make you an Alpha if you aren’t omega? What makes you special?”

“Nothing. I told you. I’m not special.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Justin gave his cheeky grin again. “You know that calm you feel after sucking my cock?”

“Yeah…it’s…yeah.”

“A real alpha, not just some cock-jock, we feel it too. Like feedback. You suck me, I fuck you, that calm hits me as well, though not as strong, just a little extra “umph” to the post orgasmic bliss thing. And when I’m inside you I can feel what you need most. Where to hit, how hard to go- what is going to make you feel the best. Do you need it quick and messy, just something to get you through the day? Do you need it long and drawn out? Do you need dirty talk or a pep talk or no talk at all? It’s like…coded into your body and I know it the moment I’m inside you.”

Adam thought about it. It seemed to be true. Justin always seemed to know exactly what he needed and how much he could take before breaking. 

They sat watching the fire a while longer. Justin finished his beer and stood up. 

“I’m going to put the dogs in the patio and go to bed. Bank the fire yeah?”

Adam nodded as Justin left with the dogs. He stayed where he was, thinking of everything that had happened in the last couple days. He could feel it, how close he’d come to doing something monumentally stupid to scratch the itch he hadn’t understood.

A small part of him was terrified at what might have happened if he hadn’t had the gymnastics team to dull the edge. The other part of him, still working in that calm space, told him to let it go, that he’d never have to find out now. So he let it go with a sigh and banked the fire and headed upstairs.

He knocked on Sarah’s door and his stomach jumped when she answered,

“Yes?”

He opened the door to find her reading in bed. She took her glasses off to look at him, waiting.

“I’m sorry.”

She continued to look at him without speaking.

“I…I really liked it. Thank you.”

She remained quiet and still, staring at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Come on Sarah.”

She grinned at him. Her and Justin had exactly the same cheeky grin.

“Keep going, I like this groveling.”

“Cunt.”

“Dick.”

And he knew they’d be okay. He turned to leave as she picked up her book again. Then he stopped at the door, turning back around.

“Sarah.”

She looked up at him.

“Will you…I mean, would you mind…”

She put down her book and motioned for him to come closer. He didn’t hesitate as she slid over in the bed and he got under the covers with her.

She pulled his t-shirt aside, “Turn on your side.”

He turned so they were spooning, her chest against his back and her arm wrapped around to pull his chest tightly to her.

He could smell her, the light cinnamon smell of her and he took a deep breath of it. He bent his neck, giving her access to his trapezius muscle. She bit gently and he moaned at the pleasure.

“Tell me what you want Adam”

“I want to cum with your fingers inside me.”

He hadn’t realized until he said it that that was what he wanted, but he couldn’t lie while under her control.

She chuckled and slid her hand down the back of his pants to his ass. His breathing started to escalate and he clenched the pillow. She gently slid her long middle finger down his crack and glided over his opening.

He gasped at the pleasure her cold finger was giving to his sore hole.

“That’s so good Sarah, so good!”

She licked where she had bitten him and he arched in pleasure.

“What do you want?”

“Inside me! Please, push it inside me!”

She slid her finger inside him, his hole still slick with lube from his earlier fucking. Her finger was so cold he could feel his walls clenching around it, the cold soothing the burning ache her entrance was causing.

“Oh god, so cold, so good!”

She found his prostate and pushed and whispered in his ear,

"Cum for me."

And he was cumming in his pants, moaning into the pillow as he shook. And she held him there as he came down from the high and only removed her finger once he’d finished shaking.

She slid her hand out of his pants and kissed Adam’s cheek. He stumbled out of the bed. 

“Thank you.” He gasped.

“You’re welcome. Go to sleep Adam.”

And he obeyed her; going to his room and falling into bed, oblivious to the sweat and cum drying on his body. 

For the first time totally comfortable in his skin and who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story I think, maybe an epilogue to go.
> 
> I have another story with Adam and Justin where they are on a seven day cruise ship and Justin helps Adam get what he needs. 
> 
> That story is in the process of being written, I'll post when I can.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. So please do leave them. And definitely let me know if there is a kink you want to see, I enjoy playing around with submissions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a much longer story planned, but the basics had to be established.


End file.
